winter journal entries
by j chan2
Summary: a fwd gone gundam


Gundam Wing journal entries
    
    Gundam Wing journal entries.
    
     
    
    Aug. 1
    
    We Moved to our new safe house in Massachusetts since we have a new mission. 
    
    It is so beautiful here.The hills are so picturesque. I Can hardly wait to 
    
    see them covered with snow.Gods Country. I
    
    LOVE IT HERE
    
    ~~~Duo
    
     
    
    Oct. 14
    
    Massachusetts is the most beautiful place on earth.The leaves are turning 
    
    all different colors.I love the shades of red and orange.Went for a ride 
    
    through the hills and saw some deer.They are so graceful. Certainly they 
    
    are the most peaceful animals on earth.This must be paradise. I LOVE IT 
    
    HERE.
    
    ~~~~ Quatre
    
     
    
     
    
    Nov. 11
    
    Deer season will open soon. I can't imagine anyone wanting to kill such an 
    
    elegant creature. That would truly be injustice.The very symbol of peace 
    
    and tranquillity.Hope it will snow soon. I LOVE IT HERE.
    
    ~~~~Wulfei
    
     
    
    Dec. 2
    
    It snowed last night. Woke up to find everything blanketed in white.It 
    
    looked like a postcard.Went outside and cleaned snow off the steps and 
    
    shoveled the driveway. We had a snowball fight today. (I won).When the 
    
    snow-plow came by we had to shovel the driveway again. What a beautiful 
    
    place. Mother Nature in perfect harmony. I LOVE IT HERE.
    
    ~~~Duo
    
    Dec. 12
    
    More snow last night. I love it. The snowplow did it's trick again (that 
    
    rascal). A winter wonderland. I LOVE IT HERE.
    
     
    
    ~~~Quatre
    
    Dec. 19
    
    Snowed again last night. Couldn't get out of the driveway to get to work 
    
    this time. I'm exhausted from shoveling.Darned Snowplow!
    
    ~~~Duo and Quatre
    
    Dec. 22
    
    More of that white stuff fell last night. I've got blisters on my hands from 
    
    shoveling. I think the snowplow hides around the corner and waits until 
    
    I'm done shoveling.ThatJerk!
    
    ~~~quatre
    
     
    
     
    
    Dec. 25
    
    "White Christmas" my busted butt. Moresnow.If I ever get my hands on 
    
    that ass hole who drives that snowplow, I swear I will castrate thedumby. 
    
    Don't know why they don't use more salt on this darned ice.
    
    ~~~~Heero
    
     
    
     
    
    Dec. 28
    
    More of the same stuff last night.We have been inside since Christmas day 
    
    except for when "Snowplow Harry" comes by.We can't go anywhere.The car 
    
    is buried in a mountain of white snow.The weatherman says to expect 
    
    another 10 inches of this stuff tonight.Do you know how many shovels of 
    
    snow that is.
    
    Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wulfei
    
     
    
    Jan. 1
    
    Happy New Year. The weatherman was wrong
    
    (AGAIN).We got 34 inches of snow this time.At this rate it won't
    
    melt until the 4th of July. The snowplow got stuck down the road and shit 
    
    for brains had the nerve to come to the door and ask to borrow my shovel.I 
    
    told him we have broke 6 shovels already, shoveling out the snow he plowed 
    
    into my driveway. I broke the 7th shovel over his head.
    
    ~~~~Wulfei
    
     
    
    Jan. 4
    
    Finally got out of the house today.Went to the store to get food and on 
    
    the way back a deer ran out in front of the car and I hit. I the perfect 
    
    souldier yuy hit a deer! I'm never going to hear the end of this. It did 
    
    about $3,000.00 damage to the car. Wish the hunters would have killed all of 
    
    those deer in November.
    
    ~Heero
    
     
    
    May 3
    
    Took the car to the garage in town today.Would you believe the body is 
    
    rotting away from all the darned salt they keep dumping all over the roads. 
    
    It really looks like a piece of junk.
    
    ~heero
    
     
    
    May 10
    
    Moved to Arizona today. I'm sooooo happy we have a new mission!! I can't 
    
    imagine why anyone in their rightmind would want to live in the God 
    
    forsaken State ofMassachusetts.
    
    ~~Quatre
    
     


End file.
